


Lights Out

by freakingfreak



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, BUT you wont see ANY OF THESE TWO DOING ADULT SHIT, Crack, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Tags will be updated later, basically NCT Dream + Lucas!au, bc the author is one hell of a crackhead, because we gotta support yukhei's dream to be in Dream, broke college students, for the major bickering elements, for the parental bickering elements, idk what im doing, im sorry, jock!au, lumark, mark is pretty much the Local Bitch in this story, side!dotae, side!nohyuck, side!renmin, side!zhongpark, the lack of lumark made me do it, this is the first time im posting here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingfreak/pseuds/freakingfreak
Summary: in which yukhei is the hottest jock in mark's uni who just happens to live one floor above his dorm and mark may or may not be in denial of his humongous crush on him because He is the Major Bitch of This Place No Man Can Make Mark Lee Waverorin which mark accidentally finds out yukhei's one of many weaknesses and mark automatically falls for him... literally





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr prompt i couldnt find the link to but managed to find a screenshot of on pinterest: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/59/08/e859082b3f47447e68993f39991383fd.jpg

College is a bitch. It is.

 

As if the academic pressure and emotional rollercoaster from all his life wasn't enough, there comes the financial situation to just absolutely fuck his sanity. Mark had just gone through his last stash of coffee packs and his part time job as a tutor wasn’t really doing him justice. He might just drop it and find something less... aggravating. Which could actually just be impossible since everything in this bitchass university sucks.

But Mark isn't having any of it. Because if college is a bitch, Mark is the Local King Bitch.

 

It was during the first semester of freshman year when Mark found about the utmost bitch-ness of college and decided that he's not gonna get beaten by it. Pretty impressive for someone to figure out college as fast as Mark did.Even his brother Lee Taeyong (former varsity swimming captain and batch valedictorian) had to figure his way through college for about a year. But what can he do? _H_ _e's Mark Lee._

 

So that's how his best friend, Donghyuck, finds Mark dumped in a corner of the library, working on a 2000-word literary critique for his Medieval Literature class, on a Friday night.

"As expected of Mr. Absolutely Fully Capable, Mark Lee," Donghyuck exclaimed in a voice too loud for use inside a library. Mark heaved a deep sigh as he turned to look at his friend. Donghyuck was smiling mischievously and wiggling his eyes suggestively. He knew what Donghyuck was doing. Donghyuck told him about it a week ago. And he already decided otherwise.

"Donghyuck, for the sake of our friendship, please leave me alone. I'm not going to Jaemin's stupid party. Just ask your boyfriend and go. I'm begging you." Mark resumed typing his paper without waiting for Donghyuck's reply.

"Come on Markiepoo! It's Friday! You don't have that class until Tuesday so please come with us! It's about time you go to your second college party for fck's sake, it's been half a year since your first college party. I know you're taking your studies very seriously but it's not bad to have a little fun at the sidelines, right? I promise you it's gonna be fun. And who knows, maybe you'll get yourself your own lil boyfriend tonight, too. How 'bout that, huh?"

A boyfriend.

As if Mark would even have any interest on getting a lovelife. _Yeah right, as if college isn't as bad as it is right now, let's add more stress into my life by adding a boyfriend into the scene. Sounds fun._ No. Mark isn't having any of it.

"Donghyuck. If my brother didn't ask you to look after me I would have flipped you off and had you failing your first midterms exam. Or I could have just also told on you and your little pot business with that Japanese senior from the soccer team. I wonder what would have gotten you expelled easier." Donghyuck rolled his way at this way too hard he could swear he saw memories of his dog from his childhood.

"God, Mark. You're always such a bitch. I don't know why I put up with you."

"That's because you love me." Mark was now smirking his most smug, most annoying smile.

"Hmmm.. partly yes. But mostly because you of all people is the only one who knows that I had a thing for your brother's arm veins and his perfect eyebrows."

"Yup and I still condemn you up to this day for having the weirdest kinks. Like seriously, eyebrows? Taeyong's is not even that nice, have you seen mine?"

"Oh shut up, Seagull. You don't get to have a say on what turns me on or not. And besides, we both wouldn't want me having a thing for your eyebrows. Ew." Well, that's true. If that were the case, Mark wouldv'e already called the cops on Donghyuck. "But I bet someone in Jaemin's party will do. Aha?" Donghyuck did a little party dance next to him and Mark could positively say he didn't like seeing that.

"That's it. I'm calling Jeno." Mark pulled his phone out of his sweatpants and dialed Jeno's number to which Donghyuck squeaked loud enough for the librarian to send the two of them out for disturbing the peace in the library.

"What the hell was wrong with that librarian? It's a friday night! I bet no one even uses it during these nights. Except for you, my cute friend." Donghyuck poked Mark's cheeks. "Aigoo.... Our cute baby Markiepoo!"

"This is on you Donghyuck. I swear one of these days, your boyfriend's gonna find a package with your dick in it after I castrate you in your sleep." Mark may be cute like a baby lion but he’s just as dangerous.

Donghyuck, being his extra self, went on gay panic mode and reacted violently. Mark, however, has stopped paying attention to whatever Donghyuck was saying.

He looked at his watch to check the time... _11:30...._

”Damn, it’s already this late? Donghyuck, I gotta hurry before the RA locks me out,” Mark informed his best friend. Donghyuck stopped blabbering and fetched his phone from his back pocket.

”MARK YOU BITCH! YOU’VE ALREADY WASTED AN HOUR OF MY TIME! I promised Renjun I’d help him prepare the party. Man, I really hate you.” Donghyuck hurriedly dialed Jeno’s number to tell him to ‘huRRY THE FCK UP JENO LEE I NEED TO GET TO JAEMIN AND RENJUN’S ASAP’

Mark watched him confusedly. He knows Renjun and Jaemin are together of course he does those two are like the sweetest couple from his group of friends. He just didn’t know Renjun has joined Jaemin’s Friday night ‘hobby’

Donghyuck put his phone back into his pocket after screaming at Jeno. Donghyuck noticed how Mark looked constipated about something. “What?”

”I didn’t know Jaemin has finally managed to persuade his angel of a boyfriend into the dark side? And where is he, anyway? I thought it was his party?” Donghyuck looked at Mark incredulously.

”Oh my god Mark Lee. You don’t know, do you? Johnny-hyung has come back. Jaemin and he are having their needed cousins hang out shit as we speak.” Donghyuck explained.

Mark’s plans for the night suddenly went down the drain. _Johnny-hyung has come back._

Johnny is Taeyong and Doyoung’s best friend. They were the inseparable legendary trio of the university. Childhood friends who grew up together to be the finest men they are now. If the university looked up to Johnny, Mark praised his entire existence. He grew up having those three older brothers to follow by. And when Doyoung and Taeyong got together, they naturally started acting like parents to Mark while Johnny stayed as Mark’s brother (although he insists on being The Uncle).

”What the heck? I didn’t know this! Johnny-hyung didn’t tell me about it. That shit! We were even video calling this morning. He just said he finished his internship but he didn’t mention anything about going back home. Tonight!”

Johnny is a pre-med student. During his third year, he got picked by a  U.S.-based hospital as an “exchange intern” with them. Perks only for The Trio’s Mr. Johnny Seo.

”So... are you going now?” Donghyuck stepped in front of Mark to block him. They’ve already reached the dormitories. Mark moved Donghyuck to the side before stepping forward.

”Are you kidding me? Of course I am. I just need a change of clothes. You don’t expect me to go to a party in a hoodie and sweatpants, right?” Donghyuck smiles widely at this.

“Nice!!! That’s my bitch! Go turn yourself into a pretty little sex toy and get yourself laid tonight.

”First of all, you’re disgusting. Stop comparing me to the likes of you.” Donghyuck just gave Mark a raised middle finger.

Mark pulled out his phone when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

_why the hell didn’t Johnny hyung or even my own brother tell me anything?_

He quickly dialed Johnny’s number. He listened to the ringing from the other line while he climbed up the stairs. To no avail though, he was only answered by Johnny’s voicemail. Mark figured Johnny and Jaemin might be too occupied right now so he just opted for a text message.

 

 **Mark Lee**

**Hey hyung! I heard from hyuck you’re coming home tonight. Why didn’t you tell me???? Anyway, see you soon!!**

Mark pressed the send button and soon after, the lights went out in the whole building. _What the heck. A black out, really?_

It’s not like Mark was a single bit bothered by it though. He continued walking without turning his phone’s flashlight on. He had ventured these hallways in the dead hour of the night before because of his late night library visits. This isn’t new to him.

Mark rummaged his backpack for his keys when he reached the front of his dorm room. For some god forsaken reason, he seemed to have decided that this day is the right day to keep his keys at the bottom of his bag. He didn’t know too why of all the times he neglected Doyoung’s nagging to ‘always keep his keys at the safest space in his bag’ he just had to be a filial son today. Ugh..

Mark continued rummaging through his things in silent. He moved his hand a little more towards the bottom of his backpack and finally found his goddamn keys. Just as he managed to pull them out of his bag, a large shadow coming from the stairs to the second floor loomed over him. Although Mark wasn’t afraid, he was still a bit fazed of What The Hell Is That Shit? The shadow moved fast and soon there was a figure of a man fast approaching his direction. Things were happening too fast that Mark couldn’t even move a muscle before the large figure hit him full on and sent him flying a meter backwards. For the better senses of him though, he managed to put his arms around the large figure’s arms to prevent him from kissing the floor. Sure, everything happened suddenly but at least Mark’s got his top-tier senses.

The man looked up at Mark suddenly. “I’M SO SORRY OH MY GOD I DIDNT MEAN TO SCARE YOU OR ANYTHING ITS JUST THAT IM SCARED OF THE DARK THATS WHY I WAS RUNNING WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO YOU.” The man spit in rapid fire before the two of them both fell on the floor.

In Mark’s defense, that wasn’t intentional at all (but he likes to think maybe it is). First, the guy was heavy and Mark’s skinny ass legs can only support much weight. Second, said guy was Wong Yukhei, one of the campus’ hottest jocks (Mark hates them) who may or may not be Mark’s secret item of affection (the gay in him made him do it, okay?!) and what he just witnessed was like the biggest Moe Gap he has ever seen his entire life and oh my god was it cute. But of course, Mark wouldn’t consider that as a plausible reason at all.


End file.
